Trampas
by Alba Adler
Summary: Creo que tú y Jaime estaban predestinados y era tan imposible como inevitable que se encontraran, quizás por eso la vida tuvo que poner tantas trampas para reunirlos.
1. Lo que dejamos atrás

**Ya saben que sus reviews le dan velocidad a mis dedos para** **actualizar. Si les gusta y quieren más, dejen un comentario por favor! Ah, por supuesto, no soy dueña de ningún personaje… por lo menos ninguno de los conocidos y famosos!**

* * *

 **Trampas**

 **1\. Lo que dejamos atrás**

Jaime se recostó en el sofá y se tapó los ojos con el brazo mientras se concentraba en los agradables y sedativos acordes de la trompeta de Miles Davis y sentía como sus pies inevitablemente empezaban a moverse al ritmo de la música. Sostenía el vaso con la mitad de su escocés en la otra mano y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo por primera vez en meses. Quizás fuera sólo su poca resistencia al alcohol, tal vez fuera la atmosfera tranquila o la divertida conversación de Tyrion, a quien tanto había echado de menos en ese año.

Apenas un par de horas atrás había sentido el loco impulso de rellenar el tieso cuello de su padre con el costosísimo caviar beluga con el que la dulce Cersei y el galante Robert celebraban el nacimiento de su primogénito.

Dos años atrás había estado a punto de llevarse a Cersei por la fuerza para evitar que contrajera matrimonio con ese idiota, pero ella se había mostrado tan decidida a ese matrimonio que él había tenido que hallar consuelo en un par de botellas de vodka y rompiendo la mitad de la cristalería de su departamento.

Cersei era hija del primo más querido de su padre. Una Lannister por derecho propio, sólo que una Lannister pobre y según su padre nada dañaba tanto al apellido como la pobreza. Sus padres se habían matado en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella apenas tenía siete años y Tywin Lannister la había acogido en su casa, la trató como a una hija en todo sentido menos en el económico. Aunque le daba cuanto necesitaba y quería, en su testamento solamente aparecía su nombre al lado de una cantidad decente que le permitiría vivir con lujos, pero sin excesos, cosa que amargaba a la joven, que también hacía gala del orgullo desmedido de la familia.

Robert Baratheon tenía una fortuna casi igual a la de los Lannister y a diferencia de Jaime no tenía que esperar hasta la muerte de su padre para hacer uso de ella. Cersei siempre había sido una mujer práctica y ambiciosa, de ningún modo se habría conformado con la modesta herencia que Joanna Lannister había dejado para sus hijos.

De modo que Jaime permaneció en silencio mientras observaba como su padre entregaba a la mujer que amaba en los brazos de otro hombre y se tragaba su amargura en silencio. El amor y la pasión no fueron suficiente.

Pasó un año viajando e ignorando los constantes reclamos por la forma en que se desatendía de sus obligaciones y cuando finalmente decidió volver encontró a su ex amante esperando un hijo y él lo aceptó con increíble serenidad.

Y ahora ahí estaba, tras una larga diatriba de su padre cuyo blanco principal era su vida disipada, su nulo compromiso con las empresas de la familia y su persistente soltería con casi treinta y cinco años encima.

Tyrion no se había escapado; sus delitos eran igualmente graves, pero el encono que su padre le tenía a su hermano pequeño convertía cada pequeña falta en un delito. Se le acuso de promiscuo, alcohólico e irresponsable irredento.

Tywin no era una persona muy popular entre las cuatro paredes del departamento del mayor de los hermanos Lannister. Tyrion seguía despotricando en su contra y Jaime escuchaba sus disparatadas ideas de venganza sin ponerle demasiada atención.

—… y su maldita insistencia por tener un nieto, " _pero un nieto legítimo que pueda portar con orgullo el apellido Lannister, no un bastardo procreado en alguno de los burdeles que frecuentas_ " —añadió Tyrion, imitando tan bien a su padre que Jaime tuvo que abrir los ojos para cerciorarse de que el hombre no estaba en su departamento—. Alguien debe decirle que no estamos en la Edad Media…

Jaime se distrajo y por algunos momentos su atención se concentró en la manga de su saco que colgaba del respaldo del sillón muy cerca de él. Tenía insertados en la tela varios pelos de Sandy, la labrador de la vecina del piso de abajo, aunque era difícil encontrarlos ya que eran de un color chocolate oscuro. Sandy era un hermoso animal de ojos brillantes y carácter juguetón que parecía tenerle especial cariño, ya que cada vez que lo veía en el elevador corría a su lado y empujaba su mano con el hocico hasta conseguir algunas caricias. Unas semanas atrás había tenido toda un camada de saludables cachorros y la dueña le había ofrecido uno. Él se había negado pensando que no estaba listo para dedicarle tiempo a ningún ser vivo, pero pensándolo de nuevo apenas trabajaba unas horas a la semana —principalmente para mantener la boca de su padre sin demasiados motivos para abrirse—, pasaba buena parte de las tardes deambulando por la calle sin un destino fijo o tumbado en ese mismo sofá leyendo el diario, escuchando música o surfeando canales sin poner atención a algo en particular. Todo eso bien podía hacerlo con la compañía de un perro. Además, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, frecuentemente se sentía solo y la compañía de la mayoría de las personas le resultaba tediosa, imaginó que cualquier animal sería una notable mejora y tras sólo unos minutos se sorprendió al encontrarse entusiasmado y planeando las compras que debería llevar a cabo antes de tener al cachorro en casa, para lo cual, supuso, faltaban un par de semanas aún.

—Daría todo el oro de Roca Casterly por ver su cara cuando se enterara. Lo único que no tengo seguro es si el viejo sufriría una embolia primero o se iría directo por el infarto.

Tyrion continuaba exponiendo paso a paso su brillante plan de venganza, pero Jaime solamente se levantó para llenar su vaso otra vez y su debate interno esta vez fue para decidir si elegiría un cachorro hembra o macho y qué nombre le pondría.

No quería recordar la imagen de Cersei colgada del brazo de Robert e interpretando el papel de perfecta esposa y madre. No quería pensar en sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando al saberse admirada y envidiada. Menos aún deseaba pensar en la cantidad de veces que sus manos habían recorrido sus muslos y caderas entre sábanas de seda. Sobre todo, no podía pensar en que era otro hombre quien la tenía todas las noches.

—Además de todo, ¿te imaginas la cara de Cersei cuando lo sepa? Probablemente su bonita boca se quede torcida de forma permanente y su flamante esposo sería incapaz de volver a presumirla como uno más de sus trofeos de caza.

Quizás fuera la botella de whisky vacía que lo contemplaba desde el piso, tal vez fuera la imagen de una Cersei celosa, probablemente era el simple hecho de que tener una pequeña revancha con su padre le parecía tan gratificante como a Tyrion. Fuera cual fuera la razón, aquella noche tomó las que en ese momento consideraba las dos decisiones más estúpidas de su vida: aceptar el plan de Tyrion y tener un perro.

Y se propuso mantenerse firme con ellas incluso cuando al día siguiente la sobriedad lo atrapara.

Una persona más pequeña, o por lo menos de tamaño normal, habría quedado oculta gracias al antiguo tocador de caoba a cuyo lado ella estaba sentada, con las largas piernas dobladas y con la cara sobre sus rodillas. No quería llorar; sabía que detrás de la primera lágrima seguiría un torrente que probablemente la dejaría seca y vacía.

Se esforzó por mantener su respiración constante en un vano intento por controlar las arcadas que la atacaron desde que el médico empezó a hablar con una terminología que en esos momentos ella hubiera deseado no ser capaz de entender con tanta claridad. Hasta ese momento no le había pesado su inexistente capacidad de socializar ––por lo menos no demasiado––, pero en ese instante deseó como nunca antes tener una amiga que se sentara a su lado, la abrazara y le mintiera asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

Necesitaba unos minutos para reponerse, recuperar sus fuerzas y volver al lado de su padre y apoyarlo como él siempre había hecho con ella; como lo haría su madre de aún estar viva. Suspiró largamente antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño para lavarse el rostro y refrescarse un poco. Apenas estaba pasando el cepillo por su cabello corto y pajizo cuando escuchó golpes en su puerta.

—Hey, Burbujita, ¿que dices si salimos a comer algo? —le pregunto jovialmente; como si nada malo estuviera pasando. Aquello fue la piedra que finalmente la derrumbó. Corrió a abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que por un momento temió haberle roto una costilla.

Selwyn la abrazó y suavemente frotó su espalda con movimientos lentos y constantes hasta que ella se rindió y comenzó a llorar.

—Llora todo lo que necesites hija. Hasta que te sientas bien —le dijo con ternura.

—No, ahora no se trata de mí. Ahora yo debo ser fuerte para ti, papá. Me necesitas y yo voy a estar contigo, te lo prometo ––le aseguró, secándose el rostro con una mezcla de furia y decisión.

El hombre le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la llevó a la cama, donde se sentó a su lado, apretando una de sus manos entre las de él.

—Siempre se trata de ti, Burbujita. Y no tienes que prometerme nada, yo sé que estarás conmigo hasta el final —le limpió una lágrima que de algún modo había llegado hasta la punta de su pecosa nariz—. Yo soy quien te promete que va a luchar para estar a tu lado el mayor tiempo posible porque Brienne, no es la muerte lo que me asusta, sino la idea de que al irme te quedarás sola.

—Yo voy a estar bien… —trató de sonar segura, pero su voz tembló como siempre que mentía.

—Sé que eres independiente y puedes ganarte la vida. Pero yo no quiero que sobrevivas, quiero que seas feliz, que seas querida. No todos los hombre son como ese maldito…

—Papá ya hemos hablado de eso —lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana para evitar la mirada escrutiñadora y conmiserativa de su padre. No quería volver a hablar de lo sucedido poco tiempo atrás, solamente deseaba enterrarlo en la parte más sombría de su memoria y dejar que se convirtiera en polvo.

Desgraciadamente su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana le recordó que todo aquello había sucedido por dos simples razones: su estupidez y su fealdad.

Su rostro era pálido, insípido y lleno de pecas. La nariz ancha combinaba perfectamente con sus labios gruesos y los dientes enormes; todo enmarcado por el cabello lacio, de un rubio pajizo opaco. La única cosa rescatable de su rostro eran sus grandes ojos azules que, según su padre, con la luz del atardecer tenían la habilidad de brillar con todos los colores imaginables: como una burbuja de jabón. Su cuerpo tampoco la hacía sentir confiada, era más alta que la mayoría de los hombres, sus hombros eran anchos y su pecho plano, en resumen: era tan femenina como una tabla de planchar.

Ella había estado consciente de su apariencia desde que a los cinco años, poco después de morir su madre, la nana que Selwyn le consiguió se encargó de dejárselo claro mientras la paraba frente al espejo y le señalaba uno a uno sus muchos defectos, tratando de convencerla de que la única forma de hacerse tolerar por los demás era siendo obediente, estudiosa y haciendo gala de unos modales perfectos.

Y por años, a pesar de ser obediente y estudiosa, no consiguió en la escuela otra cosa que no fueran burlas crueles y aislamiento. Terminó la carrera de veterinaria, quizás porque durante todos esos años sus mejores amigos habían sido los perros y gatos cuya compañía su padre tanto disfrutaba. Los animales nunca la juzgaban ni la veían con repulsión, se dejaban querer por ella y le mostraban su cariño y confianza sin reserva.

Sola y sin amigos llegó a hacer sus practicas para el posgrado en un rancho al norte del país. La mayoría de sus compañeros eran hombres y tras los primeros días de burlas y ostracismo un grupo de ellos comenzó a prestarle particular atención. Al principio su desconfianza la impulsó a rechazarlos, pero al cabo de unos días se dejó llevar y por una vez disfrutó tener un grupo al cual pertenecer. Jamás había sido blanco de galanterías y no sabía como reaccionar frente a las flores, dulces y la ayuda que le prestaban para su proyecto escolar. Su lado pesimista le gritaba que eso pasaba porque en aquel rancho la presencia femenina era escasa y estaba rodeada de hombre jóvenes y vigorosos que tenían que conformarse con ella hasta volver a la civilización y tener mujeres de verdad. Su parte optimista, a la que casi nunca escuchaba, trataba de convencerla de que todos compartían intereses comunes y eso generaba un vínculo más sólido que la mera apariencia.

Uno de ellos en particular, Hyle Hunt, se ganó su confianza con mayor rapidez cuando tomó por costumbre pasar la tarde con ella frente al fuego mientras la ayudaba a corregir sus notas y la hacía reír con tal facilidad que Brienne pensó que estaba enamorada.

Cierta tarde, después de contarle una historia tonta y divertida y cuando ella aún tenía la sonrisa dibujada en los labios él la besó en la boca. Fue un momento incómodo, no del todo como ella lo había imaginado, y por la expresión del hombre tampoco para él debió resultar placentero. Creyó que eso había puesto fin a la incipiente relación, pero lejos de eso Hunt pareció redoblar sus atenciones con ella, si bien tardó varios días en volverla a besar.

La tarde que lo hizo se presentó con un ligero aliento a alcohol y un paquete de cervezas en la mano. Aunque ella no acostumbraba beber fue incapaz de negarse cuando él le confesó que era su cumpleaños y no deseaba festejarlo con nadie que no fuera ella.

No necesitó más de dos cervezas para sentirse relajada, extrañamente animada y llena de confianza. Cuando él volvió a besarla no se sintió tan incómoda ni rara como la primera vez. Cuando empezó a acariciarla se dejó llevar y sin saber cómo terminó en su habitación dejando que él, después de apagar la luz, toscamente le quitara la ropa y la metiera en la cama con prisas. Tampoco aquello fue como Brienne lo había imaginado. No encontró ternura ni pasión en ninguna de las acciones del hombre, sus movimientos eran bruscos y rápidos, como si simplemente deseara acabar con una tarea desagradable lo más pronto posible.

Al terminar, Brienne se encontró llorando, no por el dolor de esa primera vez, sino porque todo en ella le gritaba que aquello había sido un error del que iba a arrepentirse por el resto de su vida.

No hubo abrazos ni caricias para tranquilizarla, no encontró placer alguno y cuando él se levantó precipitadamente de la cama y la dejó sin una palabra supo su fantasía acababa de romperse como una de las burbujas de jabón con las que su padre comparaba sus ojos.

Al día siguiente otro de los hombres del grupo la detuvo bruscamente en un pasillo y sin previó aviso le preguntó:

—¿De verdad te metiste a la cama con Hunt?

Ella fue incapaz de evitar sonrojarse y el hombre tomó aquello por respuesta.

—¡Mira que el idiota fue valiente! Solamente necesitó una botella de ron barato para darse valor y por su sacrificio ganó un magnífico caballo. De haber sabido que lo único necesario era embriagarte no habría desperdiciado mi dinero dándote flores y habría ganado la apuesta el primer día! Resultaste tan fácil como fea —le escupió con desprecio.

Brienne nunca supo como fue capaz de resistir las semanas que faltaban para terminar. A partir de se momento se alejó aún más de todos y trató de ignorar las miradas burlonas y los constantes cuchicheos a su paso. Sobre Hunt lo mejor que tenía que decir es que se había mantenido alejado de ella y jamás volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

Cuando finalmente volvió a casa puso tanto empeño en lucir normal que su padre no tardó en descubrir que algo andaba mal. Con vergüenza, rabia y los pedazos de sus sueños rotos terminó confesándole todo lo ocurrido. Como siempre, Selwyn la había apoyado y confortado de la mejor forma posible, aunque ella sabía bien que ese error provocado por su excesiva ingenuidad la había dejado dañada de por vida.

—Encontrarás a alguien que te aprecie por quien eres y no por cómo te ves, hija.

Volviendo al presente, Brienne dejó de contemplar su imagen en el espejo y fue a arrodillarse junto a su padre.

—Ahora sólo me importas tú, papá. Tienes que cuidarte.

—Y lo haré, querida. Pero el médico dijo que me quedaban cerca de dos años y no los vamos a pasar llorando, ¿verdad? —ella negó con la frente en las rodillas de su padre— ¿Quién sabe? ¡Tal vez hasta tenga tiempo de conocer a mi nieto!

Brienne se vio obligada a reír.


	2. 2 Lo que Tuvimos a Cambio

**Mil gracias a la personas que dejaron review! Aquí tienen y recuerden: entre más reviews, más rápido actualizo!**

 **PD. Todos sabemos que tristemente los personajes no son míos, verdad?**

* * *

 **2\. Lo que tuvimos a cambio**

 _Cinco años después_

La tercera vez que Jaime despertó en el hospital se esforzó por permanecer consciente hasta ver a Tyrion, tenía algo urgente que debía encargarle y no podía esperar un momento más.

Con una mezcla de miedo y esperanza dirigió la vista hacía su mano derecha y sintió una aguda punzada en el pecho al comprobar que en su lugar no había más que vendas cubriendo el muñón por encima de su muñeca. Desvió el rostro y como las veces anteriores pensó que quizás todo eso no era más que un mal sueño, pero rápidamente llegaron a su memoria imágenes del accidente. Cerró los ojos y se vio a sí mismo con claridad en el fondo de aquel maldito barranco, atrapado entre la puerta del automóvil con la mano cercenada a escasos centímetros de su rostro. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí, pero empezaba a amanecer cuando escuchó un par de sirenas y por primera vez desde que perdió el control del automóvil, pensó que quizás podría salir con vida de eso, aunque no estuvo seguro de si esa posibilidad debía animarlo o no. Su último pensamiento antes de perder el conocimiento fue para Honor, el pobre animal estaría solo, ansioso, hambriento y quizás sería el único ser vivo cuya vida se vería drásticamente afectada si no sobrevivía.

Y por eso en esos momentos debía estar despierto hasta ver a su hermano, tenía que pedirle que se hiciera cargo de Honor. Sonrío al recordar como su padre apretaba los labios al escuchar el nombre del animal, consciente de que él y Tyrion lo habían elegido justamente para fastidiarlo: el honor de los Lannister que tanto le importaba a Tywin, quedó convertido en un labrador color caramelo que se lamía el culo frente al patriarca de los Lannister como su supiera que eso le resultaba en extremo repulsivo.

Tywin Lannister al enterarse de que su hijo mayor sobreviviría, pero quedaría mutilado de por vida no había vuelto a aparecerse por el hospital.

Jaime estuvo a punto de llamar a una enfermera y pedir una dosis extra de analgésicos, pero después de pensarlo mejor llegó a la conclusión de que el dolor era bueno para él en esos momentos; el dolor lo mantenía despierto y con la mente clara. El dolor era un amigo brutalmente honesto que le gritaba sus errores a la cara sin piedad ni eufemismos absurdos.

Pasados apenas unos minutos la puerta se abrió y la pequeña figura de su hermano cruzó la puerta despacio y son sigilo, como lo haría cualquiera que entrará a la habitación de un moribundo. Pareció sorprendido de encontrarlo despierto y, quizás por su propia comodidad Jaime decidió ahorrarle el esfuerzo de encontrar algo que decirle.

—¿Puedes encargarte de Honor, por favor? —le pidió con una voz tan clara y serena que se sorprendió a sí mismo.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en el hospital. Estaba seguro de haber visto a Tyrion varias veces pero siempre estaba sedado y con la mente tan ausente que no podía recordar nada más.

—Está todo arreglado, no te preocupes por eso ahora —le dijo con un gesto que supuso, debía ser una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Algún pronunciamiento de Tywin? —preguntó con la vista fija en el techo.

Era parte del lenguaje clave de los hermanos Lannister, cada vez que alguno se metía en cualquier lío el momento que más temían era la furia contenida que su padre liberaba en una declaración fría y desapasionada sobre las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos: El pronunciamiento de Tywin.

—Estuvo aquí el primer día. No dijo mucho ni antes ni después de enterarse de… Bueno, supongo que por lo menos está vez tendrá la decencia de esperar a que te recuperes antes de hacer su pronunciamiento —dijo, y era claro que también para él aquella extraordinaria muestra de tacto de su padre resultaba sorprendente—. El neurólogo dice que todo está bien… te sorprenderá saber que tras abrirte la cabeza los médicos descubrieron que he estado equivocado toda mi vida: sí tienes cerebro, hermano —añadió tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Jaime, por costumbre, levantó la mano derecha para dirigirla a su cabeza; a medio camino el dolor y el muñón vendado le recordaron lo que había sucedido. Movió la mano izquierda entonces para palpar el lado derecho de su cabeza cubierto con algunas gasas y con cabellos trasquilados a su alrededor.

Jaime suspiró y maldijo su mala suerte. Varias veces había escuchado que después de accidentes graves o heridas en la cabeza solía producirse algún tipo de amnesia, cosa que hubiera sido una bendición en su caso. La vida se ensañaba con él y le permitía recordar a detalle todo lo ocurrido.

—¿Cersei? —preguntó siguiendo el hilo de sus propios pensamientos.

—Llamó una vez —declaró Tyrion lacónico.

Por supuesto, estando tan cerca el regreso de Robert ella no estaría dispuesta a verse demasiado involucrada con él, especialmente después de lo ocurrido.

Apenas unos meses después de nacido Joffrey el matrimonio perfecto empezó a desmoronarse. Cersei descubrió a su marido involucrado con una de sus asistentes primero, después con una de sus socias y después de eso dejó de importarle con quién más la engañara. Por supuesto no quería ni escuchar hablar del divorcio porque la cantidad que ella recibiría en ese caso no llenaba sus ambiciosas expectativas, así que después de un par de berrinches decidió pagarle con la misma moneda; buscó a Jaime y él, tras una breve reticencia inicial, aceptó jugar el papel de amante clandestino. Mantuvieron una relación estable y continua por un par de años. El último año que Robert había pasado solo en Europa se permitieron cierto descaro y rentaron un departamento en el que estaban juntos días enteros.

La fantasía terminó cuando Cersei le anunció con un gesto hosco que estaba esperando un hijo. El instante durante el que Jaime se permitió creer que ese hecho bastaría para convencerla de divorciarse de Robert y finalmente aceptar casarse con él fue tan efímero que un latido de su corazón bastó para borrarlo.

Ella desapareció por varios días y cuando volvió a buscarlo fue sólo para avisarle que acababa de practicarse un aborto. Los gritos que aquella discusión generó solamente fueron silenciados cuando en un arranque de furia ella le confesó que probablemente ese hijo ni siquiera era suyo.

 _—_ _¿Acaso fuiste tan idiota para creer que eras el único con el que me acostaba?_

Su gesto de burla había sido más de lo que Jaime estaba preparado para resistir. Salió dando un portazo, subió al auto y a toda velocidad se dirigió a la carretera donde fue incapaz de frenar a tiempo en la tercera curva que pasó.

—Creo que lo peor ya quedó atrás —le dijo Tyrion tras un largo rato de silencio.

Jaime bufó vagamente sin saber si su hermano se refería a su relación con Cersei o al accidente. En ninguno de los dos casos podía imaginarse un caso donde el futuro resultara más agradable que el pasado.

Pasó otras dos largas semanas en el hospital sin más compañía que las enfermeras, Tyrion y la interminable sucesión de médicos que iban cada día a revisarlo: neurólogos, ortopedistas, psicólogos, protesistas y otros más, cada uno de ellos asegurándole con una sonrisa estudiada que sería capaz de llevar una vida _casi_ normal. Sabía lo que ese _casi_ pesaría en el perene orgullo de su padre, quien ya difícilmente podía soportar la condición de su hermano y ahora tendría que lidiar con el hecho de que su primogénito era… discapacitado.

Se negó rotundamente a la idea de contratar una enfermera y decidió enfrentarse solo a cada una de las sencillas tareas del día a día que ahora le parecían todo un reto, como vestirse, comer o escribir una simple nota. Quería llegar a casa para por lo menos estar a salvo de las miradas de conmiseración que le crispaban los nervios.

Honor lo recibió con tal alegría que estúpidamente Jaime sintió que un par de lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. El animal, por costumbre, dirigió su hocico a su mano derecha reclamando su habitual dosis de cariños, cuando Jaime levantó el muñón hasta su pecho, Honor se dirigió de inmediato a su mano izquierda y lo miró diciéndole claramente con los ojos que no le importaba en absoluto con que mano lo acariciara mientras lo hiciera y estuviera de vuelta a su lado. No había ni rastro de piedad en su mirada: simplemente un amor incondicional y la alegría incontenible por su regreso. Eso era más de lo que había obtenido de cualquiera de las personas que conocía, Incluido Tyrion.

Lo que en su momento había considerado una decisión estúpida se había convertido en su principal tabla de salvación. Tener a Honor en su vida era sin duda una de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido y por primera vez en varios años se preguntó si quizás….

Siguió rumiando la idea por varios días hasta que finalmente una tarde lluviosa torpemente tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su hermano.

—Creo que después de todo sí necesito que me ayudes con algo —declaró sin mayor preámbulo.

* * *

Brienne se reusó a abrir los ojos. Sentía el sol sobre la frente, pero neciamente se cubrió con la manta esforzándose en dormir un poco más. Ése era el único día de la semana en el que podía permitirse holgazanear unos minutos por la mañana. El silencio de la casa era tan agradable que una parte de ella se negaba a dormir para disfrutarlo un poco más. Sabía que en un par de minutos todo acabaría.

No se equivocó. Al poco rato su puerta se abrió, escuchó unos suaves pasos y luego un movimiento brusco en la cama. Aun así decidió permanecer oculta bajó la sábana hasta que una mano inquieta la descubrió. Un par de ojos claros la observaban fijamente mientras ella se desperezaba despacio y con resignación. Sintió un beso en la frente y luego un par de caricias en la mejilla. Despertar sintiéndose tan querida era algo a lo que no sabía si algún día podía acostumbrarse.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y casi de inmediato alguien saltó violentamente en la cama.

—Tengo hambre —exclamó la voz mirándola con la nariz arrugada y los labios apretados —. ¿Comemos wafes? —le preguntó con esa sonrisa encantadora y coqueta que siempre lograba convencerla de todo.

—Cielo, estoy muy cansada para hacer waffles —le dijo al niño mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña quien continuaba observándola en silencio.

—¿Wafes? —Insistió el niño, ahora con una ceja levantada y un puchero que la hizo sonreír.

—Tú y tu hermana vayan a vestirse y después iremos a ese lugar donde sirven los waffles con helado, ¿te parece?

El chico pegó un salto y se bajó de la cama dando palmadas de felicidad antes de salir corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

La niña siguió a su lado en silencio y apenas hizo un leve mohín cuando su madre le retiró el dedo pulgar de la boca y le recogió un mechón de cabello detrás del oído.

—Tu también, Ely, ve a vestirte y regresas para que te peine, ¿de acuerdo? —le pidió rozándole la nariz con la suya.

La niña asintió y con la calma y serenidad de una princesa bajó de la cama para seguir las instrucciones que acababa de recibir.

Brienne suspiró antes de estirarse y entrar a darse un rápido baño con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios todo el tiempo. El dolor por la pérdida de Selwyn todavía estaba demasiado fresco para empezar a sanar, pero su padre le había pedido que no perdiera tiempo llorándolo y disfrutara de sus hijos. Los médicos le habían dado dos años de vida, pero el viejo necio los sorprendió a todos resistiendo más de cuatro. La vida le concedió el deseo de ver nacer a sus nietos e incluso fue capaz de disfrutar de ellos un buen tiempo. El hombre exhaló su último aliento con la tranquilidad de saber que su temor más grande no llegó a realizarse: Brienne no se quedaría sola.

Tras trabajar un par de años en un hospital veterinario ella había decidido instalar su propio consultorio. Pequeño y modesto, instalado en la planta baja de su misma casa pero capaz de proporcionarle los ingresos necesarios para ella y los pequeños.

 _Sus hijos_. En ocasiones aún le parecía extraño saber que era madre; que podía querer a esos pequeños seres humanos sin reservas ni temores, que podía dejarse querer por ellos sin desconfianza. Sus hijos eran todo lo que la vida le debía y ella ya había dejado atrás cualquier resentimiento que pudiera haber albergado. Era feliz, era querida y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Apenas estaba terminando de vestirse cuando Elenei regresó sacudiendo sus rizos sueltos y enredados. Brienne sonrió y la sentó en el taburete antes de empezar a cepillar su cabello dorado. Tenía los ojos azules como ella, lo que le valió que su abuelo la llamara Pequeña Burbuja desde la primera vez que abrió los ojos en el hospital. Un par de pecas ya adornaban su naricita recta. Era tranquila y reservada: una perfecta damita.

Su hermano Tom era ligeramente más alto y su cabello lacio era más claro que el de su hermana. El niño era travieso, inquieto y parlanchín, todo lo contrario de Ely, podía ser obstinado como una mula, pero lograba conquistar a todos con una sonrisa o simplemente con una mirada de sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Con un niño en cada mano Brienne salió a recorrer las calles en ese perfecto día de la perfecta vida que jamás imaginó tener.


	3. Lo que buscamos

**Nuevo capítulo. Mil gracias por sus comentarios. Recuerden: entre más reviews más pronto actualizo! =)**

* * *

 **3\. LO QUE BUSCAMOS**

Durante los primeros días después de despertar y estar plenamente consciente Jaime se mantuvo funcionando en una especie de piloto automático. Estaba sin realmente estar. Comía, dormía y hablaba por simple inercia. No salía de su departamento, no encendía las luces hasta bien entrada la noche o a veces simplemente no lo hacía del todo, y aparentemente ni siquiera notaba lo extraño de su conducta porque fingía estar bien. Apenas se atisbaba un rastro de vida en sus ojos cuando acariciaba la cabeza del perro sobre sus rodillas o se dejaba lamer por el animal con una sonrisa casi infantil.

Por eso, cuando le llamó pidiendo su ayuda, Tyrion imaginó que se trataba de un progreso y sin dudarlo un segundo lo apoyó en esa locura, quizás porque en el fondo se sentía responsable por haberlo convencido en primer lugar.

De cualquier forma, por unos días funcionó. Jaime volvió a estar vivo, se levantó del sillón, se afeitó, habló y mostró interés en algo.

El primer síntoma de que estaba obsesionándose llegó cuando, apenas tuvo en sus manos el reporte del investigador, lo estudió con tal ahínco que en un par de días prácticamente lo tenía memorizado. La idea original era tener un nombre, firmar algunos papeles con el abogado y dejarlo todo por la paz.

Cuando mostró algo más de interés Tyrion no pensó que fuera nada anormal, le pareció lógico e incluso se sintió feliz cuando lo vio prepararse para salir del departamento por primera vez desde su regreso del hospital. Honor movía la cola con tal felicidad que por un momento llegó a temer que su rabo se desatornillara y cayera al suelo. El animal odiaba salir con el cuidador que Jaime le había contratado y echaba de menos los largos paseos diarios a los que su amo lo tenía acostumbrado antes del accidente, de modo que cuando torpemente lo vio tomar la correa con su mano izquierda estuvo a punto de tirarlo cuando saltó sobre el entusiasmado.

Se convirtió en una nueva rutina: cada tarde Jaime y Honor salían a las cuatro de la tarde en punto y regresaban al anochecer resultando imposible decidir cuál de ellos parecía más feliz.

Para la segunda semana Tyrion ya no creía que aquello fuera una buena idea: Jaime Lannister estaba a punto de convertirse en la exnovia psicópata que todo mundo teme tener.

El primer día Jaime y Honor eligieron la que sería su banca a partir de ese momento. Estaba frente a la fuente, cobijada por la sombra de un viejo roble y cerca de la curva que llevaba a los columpios. El lugar era tranquilo y fresco, Honor daba un par de vueltas alrededor de la banca antes de echarse a los pies de su amo con una mirada tan serena y calmada que Jaime empezaba a relajarse casi de inmediato.

El segundo día pasó frente a ellos una mujer descomunalmente alta acompañada de dos niños, un perro extraño que estaba a medio camino entre un salchicha y un Jack Russell, y un pequeño Beagle peludo con una oreja negra. Acompañada de su pequeña comitiva tomaba asiento en una banca en el otro extremo de la fuente, muy cerca del tobogán al que su hijo parecía ser aficionado. El chico corría de un lado a otro seguido por el Beagle mientras su hermana se limitaba a dar delicados paseos acompañada por el otro animal. La madre, a diferencia de las demás, no ocupaba el tiempo con su teléfono celular o leyendo revistas, en lugar de ello se dedicaba a contemplar a sus hijos con una sonrisa satisfecha y plena.

La mujer no tenía atractivo alguno salvo sus brillantes y grandes ojos azules. Llevaba el cabello corto y su nariz ancha estaba llena de pecas. Caminaba de forma tosca y sin gracia, pero tenía un cierto sentido desenfadado al hacerlo que la hacía lucir confiada y natural. La niña tenía sus ojos, pero sus facciones eran mucho más finas y agradables, el chico en cambio tenía los ojos verdes, el rostro ancho y unos dientes perfectos.

Aunque Jaime y Honor asistían al parque todos los días a la misma hora, solamente tres o cuatro días a la semana se topaban con ellos, para desencanto de Honor que había desarrollado cierta fascinación por el Beagle, que Jaime sospechaba era una hembra.

Para la segunda semana la mujer apareció sola llevando a los dos perros en una mano y la otra, en la que solía llevar la mano de uno de los niños, ociosamente guardada en el bolsillo trasero de los jeans, como si no supiera exactamente qué hacer con ella. Apenas estaban a unos metros de pasar frente a ellos cuando Honor empezó a mover la cola con entusiasmo, se puso en pie alerta y con la vista fija en los oscuros ojos del animal que esperaba.

Cinco metros antes de llegar a la banca Honor ladró y antes de que Jaime pudiera mover su lenta mano izquierda para sujetar la correa, el animal salió corriendo hacia el Beagle, que de alguna forma también ya se las había ingeniado para hacer trastabillar a su dueña y corría con Honor hacia la fuente donde empezaron a olerse a modo de presentación formal.

La mujer corrió hacia los prófugos seguida dócilmente por el otro animal que no se había separado de su lado. Jaime la imitó y se acercó a la fuente mientras llamaba insistentemente a Honor quien parecía haberse quedado sordo.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de ellos los rebeldes animales ya estaban dentro de la fuente, persiguiéndose y correteando como poseídos. La mujer atrapó la correa del Beagle en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, pero Jaime tuvo que esperar a que Honor diera la siguiente vuelta alrededor de la fuente para tratar de atraparlo. Desafortunadamente cuando tuvo a su alcance la correa, instintivamente estiró la mano derecha para alcanzarla, cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya era demasiado tarde: Honor se había alejado y él había perdido el equilibrio y se encontraba hasta los codos sumergido en la fuente soltando una maldición al golpearse el muñón.

Torpemente se sacudió el agua, tratando en lo posible de no imitar los movimientos de los animales que, ya fuera de la fuente, también trataban de secarse. La mujer se acercó a su lado con las correas de los tres perros firmemente sujetas en sus manos. Le ofreció la de Honor mordiéndose los labios para no reírse de él.

Otra vez la costumbre lo traicionó y levantó la mano derecha, notó su error cuando tuvo la mano de ella frente a la suya y se preparó para recibir la típica mirada de conmiseración a la que no lograba acostumbrarse. Sin embargo la mujer lo decepcionó, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro le acomodó la correa hasta el codo de modo que él pudo asegurar finalmente el control de Honor.

La mujer se acercó a Honor y se dejó oler por él antes de acariciar su lomo con movimientos largos y pausados. El animal de inmediato cedió al cariño y entrecerró los ojos embelesado.

—Te has portado muy mal —se acercó a su placa y leyó el nombre en ella haciendo un gesto de sorpresa—, Honor. Tú y Risa se han portado muy mal.

Jaime terminó de sacudirse el agua de la mano y con toda la elegancia se irguió frente a ella, quien seguía inclinada cerca de los tres perros.

—Honor es muy obediente —le aseguró Jaime ligeramente ofendido—. Creo que Risa es una mala influencia.

Fue el turno de ella para ponerse de pie mal encarada. Miró a Jaime de arriba a bajo y sus labios se apretaron ligeramente, mientras sus mejillas adquirían una coloración sonrosada que hacía lucir más azules aún sus ojos.

—Sucede que Risa es una perra perfectamente entrenada que no suele comportarse de esa forma. Si hay una mala influencia aquí, definitivamente no es ella.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada a los animales que concentraban toda su atención en olerse el trasero uno al otro. Se miraron fijamente, como si estuvieran en el viejo oeste y estuvieran determinando el momento oportuno para sacar la pistola y hacer el primer tiro. Su duelo de miradas se vio repentinamente interrumpido por un par de alegres ladridos de sus perros que esperaban en posición de juego y aparentemente ignorantes de cualquier desavenencia entre sus humanos.

Como si estuvieran coordinados los dos se rieron al mismo tiempo.

—Podemos decir simplemente que son terribles juntos —sugirió la mujer en tono conciliador—. Me llamo Brienne —le tendió la mano derecha y casi de inmediato sacudió la cabeza y cambió a la izquierda.

—Jaime. Lannister —añadió después de dudar un momento; apretó su mano y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras aunque la mujer, Brienne, pareció ser inmune a ella—. Te he visto varias veces, ¿con un par de niños?

Brienne cambió el gesto amable por uno suspicaz y desconfiado.

—Tú no vives por este rumbo —aseguró con el seño fruncido.

—No —Jaime se agachó para acariciar la cabeza de su perro y darse tiempo para encontrar algo que decir— pero a Honor le gusta este parque y yo necesitaba un cambio. Este parece un buen lugar para empezar de nuevo, estoy buscando un lugar por esta zona —el animal le dirigió una mirada de reproche, y justo en ese instante Jaime se dio cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo.

—Este es un barrio muy tranquilo —dijo ella ya con tono amistoso.

Jaime se acercó para acariciar al otro perro, que hasta ese momento se mantenía quieto cual estatua a un lado de Brienne. Mientras rascaba una de sus orejas notó una mancha de pintura rosa cerca del hocico del animal.

—Mis hijos pensaron que era buena idea un cambio de look para Al. Lo que les valió quedarse castigados —le explicó, haciendo un puchero que de alguna forma lograba que su nariz luciera más tosca.

—Ciertamente el rosa no es su color —dijo Jaime contemplando al animal y riendo de buena gana.

Dieron un par de vueltas alrededor del parque charlando de trivialidades hasta que Brienne se despidió ofreciéndose a avisarle si se enteraba de alguna vivienda disponible y ofreciéndole un buen descuento para las siguientes vacunas de Honor, ya que ella era veterinaria.

—No pareces veterinaria —le soltó Jaime observándola con gesto analítico—. Pareces una especie de… moza dura. Ya sabes, policía o ¡agente secreto! —le dijo, muy orgulloso de su desbordada imaginación.

Ella se rió de buena gana.

—¿Moza? —repitió incrédula—. ¿Qué clase de palabra es esa? Creo que no se usa desde la edad media.

Jaime hizo un gesto; en efecto Tyrion y él recientemente habían pasado todo un fin de semana viendo una de esas series medievales con muchas escenas sangrientas e intrincadas tramas políticas.

—Tu tampoco pareces…

—Abogado —le dijo haciendo un gesto de desagrado por la aburrida profesión que su padre había elegido para él.

—Pues no lo pareces. Eres una especie de… Modelo, o suplente del Príncipe Encantador para fiestas.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido, moza.

Un par de días más tarde Brienne apareció, como siempre, acompañada por los dos niños y sus perros. Jaime se acercó a ella para saludarla y presentarse formalmente con los niños. Tom era parlanchín e inquieto, apenas pasados cinco minutos brincaba y saltaba a su alrededor haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas para llamar su atención. En un momento quiso mostrarle como podía lograr que Risa lo obedecía cuando le ordenaba sentarse y para hacerse notar lo tomó del muñón con brusquedad.

—Ya no te duele —le dijo el niño con decisión—. Mamá dice que sólo duele al principio.

Jaime miró a Brienne solicitando una explicación, la mujer giró los ojos y se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Puede ser distinto con las personas, Tom —declaró Brienne con calma.

—¡Ohhh! —Exclamó el niño y volvió a mirar el muñón casi cicatrizado en la mano de Jaime como si estuviera evaluando la posibilidad de que aún sintiera dolor—. Mamá dice que solo las personas se malen… no, se lamen…mmmh… —arrugó la nariz de forma similar a su madre y se dirigió a ésta en busca de ayuda.

—Los animales no dedican tanto tiempo como las personas a lamerse las heridas —dijo la mujer, acariciando la cabeza de Al que estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas—. Ellos simplemente olvidan, recuperan sus fuerzas y siguen adelante.

Jaime asintió y notó como los brillantes ojos de Brienne se ensombrecieron ligeramente. Era obvio que ella también había pasado bastante tiempo lamiendo sus heridas, incluso si en esos momentos parecía feliz. Él por su parte estaba seguro de que no había terminado de hacerlo todavía; seguía siendo incapaz de reponerse ni de sus heridas físicas ni de las emocionales.

Ely, sentada a un lado de su madre lo estudiaba con atención sin acercársele demasiado. De cuando en cuando se metía el pulgar a la boca y solamente lo sacaba cuando la mirada severa de Brienne se fijaba en ella. Tenía los ojos del mismo azul intenso que su madre, pero su cabello era dorado y sus labios tan perfectos que parecían haber sido dibujados con un delicado pincel.

Tuvieron que pasar varios días para que la niña sintiera la confianza necesaria para acercarse a él. No le dirigía más que palabras sueltas, pero para sorpresa de su madre accedió a caminar tomada de su mano, observándolo de reojo de cuando en cuando.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó Tyrion por millonésima vez.

Jaime seguía torpemente metiendo libros y discos en un caja sin dejar de parlotear sobre lo que había sucedido con Brienne y los niños durante esa semana.

—Seguro, tu viste la casa, es enorme. Es perfecta. A Honor le encanta y está muy cerca del parque. La moza vive apenas a un par de calles.

La moza esto, la moza aquello. Los niños esto, los niños aquello. Llevaba casi tres meses escuchando cada uno de los detalles de lo que sucedía en esa familia. Miró el refrigerador y clavó la vista en el par de dibujos adheridos a él con imanes. Uno, según afirmaba Jaime, era un enorme dinosaurio negro, aunque a Tyrion le parecía más un gran danés orinado sobre un árbol; el otro era un arcoíris cuadrado con un montón de moscas de colores que pretendían ser mariposas. Regalos de los hijos de Brienne.

—Dame un cigarro, ¿quieres? —pidió Tyrion después de suspirar derrotado.

—No tengo. Dejé de fumar —declaró examinando un libro y tratando de decidir si conservarlo o no—. A Brienne no le gusta que fume cerca de los niños.

Tyrion volvió a suspirar. Jaime había empezado a fumar al salir del hospital, y él como buen hermano y para mostrar su apoyo lo acompañó en ese pequeño vicio. Pero ahora Brienne no estaba de acuerdo con ello y Jaime cedía.

Pensó en hablar y hacerle entender a su hermano lo peligroso de su situación y lo alocado de las decisiones que estaba tomando, pero por otra parte debía aceptar que llevaba años sin verlo tan… vivo. Casi parecía alegre. Tal vez en un par de meses, cuando Jaime se sintiera más seguro consigo mismo podría quitarle la muleta que representaba para él su relación con Brienne y esos niños. Quizás…

Desgraciadamente Tyrion no podía sacar de su cabeza la idea de que era un simple espectador frente al cual estaban a punto de colisionar dos trenes; incapaz de hacer algo pata impedir el choque y condenado a observar la catástrofe desde un lugar de lujo.


End file.
